


A new start

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Yugioh One-shot [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confusing, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: What is in darkness but light, Two unknown people try to find a way out.





	A new start

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: Okay I am going to try to keep this short, but I doubt they'll be short.  
> First I just want to say I got a Tumblr account and then try to post updates of when I am in story development.  
> What you're about to read is ideal for another story.  
> Now I can almost hear the booing I have 2 stories I'm progressing of writing doesn't worry, they will be updated soon.  
> I've explained more about the idea of the story in the end.  
> For now, enjoy Atem will you do the honours.  
> Atem: Disclaimer Queen if Yu-gi-oh does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

(Atem POV)

The darkness that's all I see around me. It's hard to explain the darknesses around me. Not like the type of darkness you see after you turn off the lights. It has more of the eerie feeling.

There's no noise around me. I try to shout 'is anybody there' I don't hear my voice.

Second pass or maybe hours I don't know. I got tired of staying in one place. So I get up to see if I call walk.

I did see something in the distance after a few minutes.

As I run to get closer and I figured out it is a person. He has green hair and blue eyes as they get closer, I know who is Noah Kaiba.

I was about 5 feet away from him when I can see is sitting no cry. I didn't hear his cries until I sat right down next to him. I touch the shoulder. The next thing we know was a blinding light appeared.

I blink once twice three times. "Who are you?" I hear him say besides me. It was strange his voice, I mean, it sounds younger and he looked younger to them when he was in a virtual world

"I was in the puzzle when you trap us in the virtual world," I say without hesitation. I can tell that my voice sounds younger too. How much younger I don't know but it didn't have the usual deepness.

He tilts his head in. I can tell he's thinking deeply about it. I can also tell he's debating something.

"If you're in the puzzle, you know, do you know if Mokuba is okay?" He asks like he's unsure if he should ask at all.

I nod my head while saying "He's fine. We're all hoping that we might see you again. Normally blames you for what happened."

I tried to make it sound confident as I could. He smiles at me the small sad kind.

After a few minutes, he said. "Do you know, we are."

"Sorry, no clue. I was supposed to go to the afterlife. I had no idea if this is it or not."

"Before you ended up here or do you see any memories."

"Small glimpse in the darkness I saw my parents and sister and my older sister. My friends, the shadow war and how I died. You?"

"Almost the same. My parents, my house, how I ended up in the virtual world, where I stuck you guys in the virtual world and then release you after. After that, nothing."

As he finishes his sentence. We see to Fox's walk up to us.

"Please, tell me you see this too or otherwise I think we are going insane," he says.

I nod to confirm I see the Fox's.

"I swear they are smiling at us."

I took a closer look and indeed like they're smiling. and don't know a lot about Fox's I'm sure they are the wrong colour.

The one in front of me has black at the end of his tail and ears everything else is a nice sheet of red.

The one in front of Nola is almost the same except black is white, and the red is green

I have to admit they're cute. It's like they're waiting for something they are just staring up at us.

We look to each other it's like I can tell what Nola's thinking, I can understand the feeling not known what's happening in the future and the nerves that come with it.

We go up to both the Fox's and pat their heads.

_ Black _

_ Darkness _

_ and then Blinding light _

The next second we started hearing a voice. I'm not sure what but it is a strong and deep voice.

/Did you ever want a second chance at life, where you get everything you need more all you do is have to obey. A life where you're loved without fear of losing them. What do you think? I see two of the souls that have been hurt. Do you ever wonder what a life like that will be or would you rather, one day will just die for no reason? You are so young and yet been for so much. Do you both want another life? When you don't have to worry about anything…. so what do you say?/

Confused about what the voice said was right. I know what that feels hurt the feeling, like everybody you love is going to go away, but is this really what I want. Say yes to something unknown and mysterious. I look at the person beside me, he seems a good sweet child, a normal child. something I wasn't, for once in my life I connect with him that usually only connect with Yugi. We both know what we want at the same time we say.

"Yes!" echoes through the room.

Then all when black.

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: Now before you all go, considering you're still with me. Both the characters might be a little OOC. I'm not that good of writers, so bear with me.  
> I don't see why people do not use Nola a lot I frankly like the kid. Now you're probably asking a bunch of questions about what you just read.  
> What I imagine as the afterlife being either at the parallel world or a planet.  
> I can see '?'(I try to spell the word, but Dragon will pick it up right) over your head.  
> When a person dies I imagined their soul dying 2 or being recurring into somebody else. Just because they are recurring does not mean it's in the same planet or universe for that matter. Now this concept can be tricky, so I'm still working out the bugs.  
> And you all are probably still wondering why this has to do with the story.  
> Well, I can tell you or I can do everybody loves which are  
> To be continue  
> Hope Y'all like the story so far, I might continue it.  
> If enough people comment  
> even if it's a :-)  
> See you next time.


End file.
